Only you Can Save Me
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Momo Hinamori is fighting depression after Aizen leaves her to die. The Winter War dawns as Hinamori realizes she must kill the man she once loved. AiHina


**Only You Can Save Me**

**By: M&M's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sama's a genius for that anime.**

**Summary: Momo x Aizen fanfic. I likes this pairing. Rated T for character death and bloody parts. **

"_Now, Goodbye." Momo felt the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu pierce her chest, could see her lifeblood spilling out onto the floor, and she looked up at the brown-haired, previously believed dead Shinigami she'd loved, and even now still loved and noticed that he wasn't meeting her eyes._

"_Why? Aizen-taichou?"_

_The words, quiet as a whisper, brushed softly past Momo's lips as her body fell to the floor. Aizen looked at the girl and felt a twinge of something he'd never felt before. Remorse? Couldn't be. Regret? Not likely. He couldn't place it._

"_C'mon Gin, let's go."_

_The skinny, silver-haired man nodded, "A 'right, Cap'n." But before Aizen could take a step, he heard Toshiro's anguished howl, and saw the white haired boy draw his sword and charge him. Aizen dodged, moving swiftly, slicing Toshiro's back right open, blood splashing onto the ice._

_He brushed past Gin, ready to leave for the Sokyoku, when Captain Unohana ordered him, her voice grave, "Stop, Sosuke."_

How long had it been?

"About two or three months now…" Momo answered the question that kept swimming around in her head. The scar on her chest hurt a little bit, as it always did, when she thought of him. Which she always did. Ugh.

That jerk…

Who she still loved…

She turned over in her bed. This was gonna be a long day. A sharp rap at her window made her jump, spin around, getting wrapped up in her sheets, fall out of bed and go crashing to the floor. Toshiro, who was at the window, started laughing so hard he nearly fell off the window ledge.

Momo glared at him, scrambling to her feet to open her window. "Ha-ha, very funny. You scared the crap out of me Shiro-chan!"

"Sorry," Toshiro said, still laughing. Then he straightened up, put on a serious expression, and growled, "And don't call me 'Shiro-chan'!" Now it was Momo's turn to laugh.

"So how have you been?" he asked, cold ice-blue eyes locking with hers in a sideways glance. Momo looked away, grabbing at the front of her white nightgown, eyes shadowed. She looked up, then smiled, "I'm fine, Toshiro. You don't have to worry! Totally!"

Toshiro frowned at her. She wasn't okay. She hadn't been eating much, and she would spend half the day in bed, just staring at the ceiling. "You've been thinking about him a lot, haven't you?"

Momo's head jerked up, and Toshiro got the answer he'd knew he'd get. "I understand how you feel, Momo. I looked up to him too. He was one of the nicest guys I ever met. But it was all a charade." he said. "You aren't alone."

Momo felt herself pulled against a wiry, rock-hard shoulder. For the first time in what felt like weeks, she smiled.

"Thanks, Toshiro."

_Boom._

Aizen turned as Gin and Tousen step onto the balcony and sighed. Tousen's blackish-purple hair was stuck out in all directions and was literally smoking. Gin was covered in what looked like soot and was grinning mischievously. "I told you the yellow wire! Christ, Tousen! That's the ninth DVD player this week!"

(**Author's Note: If you are wondering where Gin could get DVD players-LET ALONE NINE-in Hueco Mundo, the only thing I can say is: It's Gin. No one knows)**

Tousen spun around, his index finger a centimeter away from the tip of Gin's nose. "For the last time you fox-faced idiot, I'm blind. How the hell can I tell the yellow wire apart from the other wires?"

Gin tilted his head, smiling, "Jeez, Cricket! Calm down!" Tousen's head vein popped, "Don't call me Cricket, fox-faced moron!" He lunged for Gin as Aizen sighed and went back to staring at the ever-present moon of Hueco Mundo.

"You okay, Cap'n Aizen?" Aizen turned to face his fox-faced lieutenant, who was easily holding Tousen in a headlock. Aizen nodded, "I'm fine, Gin. Just thinking."

"'Bout what? Ya mind I ask?"

"The King's Key…" he turned around and heard Gin and Tousen leave. Finally, some peace and quiet. Now he could get to thinking about what he was really thinking about. Or should I say who.

"Momo Hinamori-kun."

The sound of her name brought a smile to his face. It had been a while since he could actually remember himself smiling. When had it been? The night before he faked his death, several months ago, he recalled.

His eyes darkened as he remembered seeing her again. Her eyes staring up, the life inside them disappearing. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He tried to lure Kira, then Toshiro, into doing it for him. He knew she was still alive. He could feel her riatsu, even across the worlds.

Even he couldn't explain it.

This feeling…

"What is this?" he wondered out loud, grasping the front of his cloak. "That's yer jacket, Cap'n Aizen." Gin said from behind him, making Aizen whirl around, startled, and come face-to-face with his ever-smiling lieutenant. His smile widened, seemingly happy to have scared the crap out of his superior. That, along with disappearing and pranking, seemed to be Ichimaru Gin's favorite activities.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh, Tosen told me to tell ya that yer tea is ready Cap'n. We've also finished making dinner. Tonight, Tousen made flambé!"

_Clang! Shwing!_

Aizen blocked Hinamori's sword as she swung down, but she had gotten lucky on the second strike, slicing open his cheek, missing his right eye by millimeters. He fell back, panting, and fell into a defensive stance. She'd gotten better.

He didn't want to do this, even though the Hollow half of his brain was screaming at him to kill her, to splash her blood throughout the sky…no, no, no! He had to remain in control. He shook his head, sending more of his messy, sweaty brown hair in his face

He knew he was losing. Gin had fled back to the Soul Society with Rangiku and Tousen had been killed. All the Espada, except for Stark, Grimmjow and Nel were dead. This was the end; even he realized it now.

He could tell she didn't want to kill him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; her hands were bleeding from gripping her katana so hard. Even if he was her enemy now, she still loved him. But this time she wasn't backing down.

She slashed at him again, this time ripping into the skin of Aizen's chest. Aizen flew back, one hand on his sword, the other pressed against his chest, trying to staunch the blood flow.

Momo stood there, chest heaving, breathing hard, wondering why, why, why he wasn't fighting back, why he only blocked her sword. At this rate he was going to die, that idiot! Was he only toying with her? Was this nothing but a game to him?

"Hado 54! Haien!"

This time, Aizen made no move to dodge. The spell struck, slamming into the hand that held his zanpakto. Kyoka Suigetsu fell, falling to the city below, landing hilt-first on Stark's head (effectively making the Primera Espada fall to the ground, knocked out), as Aizen's hand disappeared in an explosion of blood and bone. He just stared after it, not moving in an attempt to chase after it.

He wasn't going to.

Why should he? It was all over anyway…

"Kill me." he said, looking at Momo, an unreadable expression on his face. Momo's eyes widened, seemingly unable to comprehend what he was saying. He raised his hand, firing off a weak Hado spell at her. She dodged aside easily as the spell disappeared into the sky.

"You heard me. Kill me."

"Captain…" Momo's voice was barely above a whisper. Aizen glanced away from her, "It's over. I won't fight back, so kill me now." He stepped towards her, making her backpedal away. He saw disbelief flare in her eyes, then rage.

She flew at him, whipping her sword across his chest again, balking when he placed his hand over hers, grasping the hilt of Tobiume, and plunged it into his chest. He could feel Momo hand muscles tense, and he squeezed it gently.

"Sorry."

With that one word, he shuddered and went limp, sliding off the end of her sword. Momo let go of her sword, catching her fallen ex-captain as he started to plummet towards the streets below. Sobbing softly, Hinamori pulled his body closer, whispering:

"Why couldn't I have saved you, Sosuke-kun…?"

The End

**If it sucks, I'm sorry. I blame the lack of inspiration (a.k.a Momo annoys the crap outta me and I'll probably kill Aizen myself, with Rangiku-chan, if anything happens to Gin-huggles Gin-and lack of caffeine. So M&M's over an' out!**

**P.S. I know Stark dies. I like Stark. Stark is awesome and anyone with a hatred for Stark is an idiot.**


End file.
